memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
By Inferno's Light (episode)
The crew tries to defend the Alpha Quadrant from the invading Dominion fleet; Worf, Garak, and the other prisoners prepare to escape from the Dominion Internment Camp. (Part 2 of 2) Summary The Dominion fleet invades the Alpha Quadrant, but does not attack Deep Space 9; instead it heads for Cardassian space. Gul Dukat reveals his duplicity; he has secretly negotiated with the Dominion for the Cardassians to become its newest members. The Changeling infiltrator, the Julian Bashir changeling, having stopped the Federation from destroying the wormhole, now proceeds with a plan that could destroy the Bajoran system. Meanwhile, Worf, Bashir, Garak and Martok plan their escape from Internment Camp 371. While Garak works inside a tight space next their cell to contact their runabout's transporter, Worf is coerced into a series of hand-to-hand battles with Jem'Hadar warriors, beginning with the youngest. Back in the Alpha Quadrant, a Klingon fleet led by Gowron has shown up at DS9, readying for a confrontation with a combined Dominion/Cardassian fleet attack. Sisko suggests to Gowron that the Khitomer Accords be revived. tractors the Yukon]] Garak is finally successful in contacting the runabout, and the prisoners are beamed back aboard just before Worf is killed by the Jem'Hadar. They return to the Alpha Quadrant in time to alert Sisko and DS9 that Bashir is an impostor. Kira and Dax, aboard the Defiant, determine that the Changeling has rigged the runabout ''Yukon'' with trilithium, tekasite, and protomatter, which if detonated inside the Bajoran sun, would induce a supernova, destroying Bajor, DS9, and the Klingon fleet in one fell swoop. The Defiant warps toward the sun and tractors the runabout away in time to prevent the supernova. Memorable Quotes "The Jem'Hadar don't eat, don't drink and they don't have sex... and if that wasn't bad enough, the Founders don't eat, don't drink and they don't have sex either, which, between you and me, makes my financial future less than promising." "It might not be so bad. For all we know the Vorta could be gluttonous, alcoholic sex maniacs." : - Quark and Tora Ziyal "Think of it. Five years ago no one had ever heard of Bajor or Deep Space 9. Now all our hopes rest here. Where the tides of fortune take us, no one can know." "They're tricky, those tides." : - Chancellor Gowron and Sisko "Dukat, if you've got something to say to me, say it." "Then I'll make it simple. A few days ago I swore all Cardassia lost would be regained. That space station you're so fond of was built by Cardassia." "Funny. I thought it was built by Bajoran slave labor." "Either surrender the station, or I'll take it by force. The choice is yours." "If you want to retake the station, Dukat, you're welcome to try." : - Sisko and Gul Dukat "Tain, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I just want you to know, you may not have been much of a father, but I really wish you were alive right now. That way, you could be in here, instead of me." : - Garak "My people have a saying: 'Never turn your back on a Breen.'" : - The female Romulan prisoner, about the Breen prisoner "You might ask, should we fear joining the Dominion? And I answer you, not in the least. We should embrace the opportunity. The Dominion recognizes us for what we are...the true leaders of the Alpha Quadrant. And now that we are joined together, equal partners in all endeavors, the only people with anything to fear will be our enemies. My oldest son's birthday is in five days. To him and to Cardassians everywhere I make the following pledge: by the time his birthday dawns, there will not be a single Klingon alive inside Cardassian territory, or a single Maquis colony left within our borders. Cardassia will be made whole. All that we have lost will be ours again, and anyone who stands in our way will be destroyed. This I vow with my life's blood. For my son, for all our sons." : - Dukat "Today '''is' a good day to die." : - 'Worf' "''Right now I wouldn't believe your father if he said rain was wet." : - Kira Nerys, to Tora Ziyal Background Information *Rene Auberjonois (Odo) did not appear in this episode. *This episode mentions the Borg attack seen in Star Trek: First Contact. *Garak's role and actions in this episode are similar to Charles Bronson's in The Great Escape. Both men were forced to work in a confined area and both suffered from claustrophobia. *Regarding how the transporter identified the escapees, Ronald D. Moore commented: "I think that Garak programmed the transporter to beam out anyone who wasn't a Jem'Hadar or a Vorta within a given area." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron8.txt *Dax is hesitant about jumping to warp inside the Bajoran solar system. In Star Trek: The Motion Picture, Captain Kirk had to risk jumping to warp inside Earth's solar system to intercept V'Ger as soon as possible. Links and References Guest Stars *Andrew J. Robinson as Elim Garak *Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat *Melanie Smith as Tora Ziyal *J.G. Hertzler as Martok *Ray Buktenica as Deyos *James Horan as Ikat'ika *Carrie Stauber as Romulan Prisoner *Robert O'Reilly as Gowron Co-Stars *Barry Wiggins as Jem'Hadar Officer *Don Fischer as Jem'Hadar Guard *Judi Durand as Station Computer Voice References Alpha Quadrant; Armageddon; Bajoran; Bajoran wormhole; blood; blood screening; Breen; Cardassia; Cardassian; Changeling; Commander; ''Danube''-class; ''Defiant'', USS; Dominion; Dukat's Bird-of-Prey; Gilhouly; heart; humanoid; Ferengi; Japar; Klingon; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; Klingon opera; Gamma Quadrant; graviton emitter; Internment Camp 371; Jem'Hadar; neutrino; Nog; Obsidian Order; Romulan; runabout; solid; Starfleet; Starfleet Command; trilithium weapon; United Federation of Planets; yamok sauce Category:DS9 episodes de:Im Lichte des Infernos es:By Inferno's Light nl:By Inferno's Light